


A Knight's Honor

by TaoAndThen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoAndThen/pseuds/TaoAndThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Serenity had a secret affair with one of the knights of the Moon Kingdom, which ended in heartbreak when she became engaged to Prince Endymion.  In the modern age Usagi and her knight might have a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Honor

_“But I don’t love him! I barely know him!” Princess Serenity clasped her hands together as if in prayer. “Please, let me talk to my mother. Maybe she’ll understand. You’re a good and noble man _______ (f/n). How could she object?”  
_

_“Because you’re already engaged,” you said simply, hiding behind an apathetic face. To say your heart was shattered after Queen Serenity arranged for the princess to marry the prince of Earth would be a vast understatement. You knew that Serenity, being the gentle soul she was, would run to you in the middle of the night as she had for the past three years with tears staining her glowing complexion instead of sporting a loving smile. And though you felt the same you also knew that expressing those feelings would only exacerbate the shared pain; you had to sever your ties now and the only way you knew how to do so was to push her away. You would rather she go on hating and learn to love Endymion than harbor her forbidden feelings for you to the end, and the pain that it caused her along with it.  
_

_“How…how can you say that?” she gasped. “Don’t you care for me at all? Why won’t you try to fight this? Why won’t you fight for me, to be with me?”  
_

_“Fate decided that it’s time for us to part. I would gladly fight an enemy but I can’t fight fate. Neither can you. And as a knight I’m bound by my honor to adhere to the decisions and orders of the queen.” You could a painful sting begin to build up behind your eyes but you dare not cry in front of her.  
_

_“I don’t care about fate or my mother’s commands!” she cried and then threw herself against your chest, clutching the fabric of your clothing tightly as she sobbed into it. “I only care about you.”  
_

_Now was the time. You pried her off of you and looked her in the eye. Hers were pink, swollen, and heartbroken. Yours were cold and unsympathetic. “Then you’re a selfish princess,” you chided.  
_

_Mouth agape and eyes wide from shock, she had been rendered speechless. “You…you…How dare you!” A stinging red handprint began forming on your cheek before she slapped you again. “You don’t care, do you?!” she spat, fists balled at her side.  
_

_“Of course I do. I always have. That’s why this needs to end. It’s in your best interest. You’re a princess. I’m but a knight. This was inevitable.” Not once had you ever thought that and you still had trouble accepting it. Saying it aloud was both an attempt to convince Serenity and yourself. “You should keep your voice down though. We can’t be seen together.”  
_

_“That’s not a risk we need to worry about taking anymore.”_

* * *

**Present Day Tokyo, The Arcade  
**

“Dude, since when did you start sucking so much at this game?” your best friend jeered over your shoulder. You shrugged, already aware of the fact that your usually stellar performance was lackluster at best.

“Not sure. I think I’m a little…distracted.” You turned your head towards the crane machine. A girl with long blonde hair, surrounded by a group of girls you assumed to be her friends, was struggling to secure a stuffed rabbit with the claw.

Your friend whistled. “She’s pretty cute.”

“You don’t even know which one I’m looking at.”

“Does it matter?” he grinned. “They’re all cute. Go over there and talk to her.”

 _She looks a little familiar. Perhaps she comes to the arcade often or we go to school together._ “No harm in trying I guess.” Your best friend gave you a gentle encouraging slug on the back of your upper arm. As you approached the group a tall man with black hair walked up beside the blonde and put an arm over her shoulder as she began to whine about how the machine was rigged.

“Damn,” you sighed and felt another slug, this one harder and disapproving.

“What the hell? Why did you stop?” your friend demanded.

“I’m pretty sure that’s her boyfriend,” you replied pointing in their direction.

“And I’m pretty sure today is Thursday.”

“It’s Friday.”

“Whatever. Point is, who cares? You can still flirt with her, maybe steal her away from him…”

“You’re such a jackass,” you grinned, rolling your eyes. You looked back at the girl again and saw her looking in your general direction as the man who you assumed to be her boyfriend was trying to get the stuffed animal for her. A sudden rush of anxiety overwhelmed you made eye contact.

 _Where have I seen her before? I swear I know her…_ “You know I would never do something like that. Anyway, I’m getting bored. You hungry?”

“Yeah. Watching you fail miserably made me work up an appetite,” he laughed. It was your turn to punch him as the two of you left the arcade. All the while Usagi’s eyes were on you, a knot building in her stomach as she was overcome by confusion and…loneliness? Longing? She blinked a few times and then shook the thoughts away.

“Are you alright Usako?” Mamoru asked as her handed her the rabbit. She nodded quickly before stealing one more glance at you as you headed down to the parlor.

“I’m fine. Hey, let’s go get some food. I’m starving!”

There was a collective groan but no one voiced objection, nor did they notice her subtle attempts to find you. She stole a booth opposite of yours, nothing between you but the divider. After both parties order Usagi began scribbling away on her napkin.

“What are you doing, weirdo?” Rei asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Just doodling,” she replied with a tiny smile. When everyone else was distracted by conversation and food she slipped it into her sleeve and excused herself. On her way to the bathroom she, without a pause or a glance, slid the napkin onto your table.

“The hell was that?” your best friend murmured, watching her leave as you unfolded it.

“No idea,” you said with a shrug. Your eyes widened when you saw the message.

_Do I know you?_

Beneath it was her number. You showed it to your friend who nodded in approval. “She made the first move. Better go for it or I might steal the chance from you.”

“But her boyfriend…” You looked over at her booth. “Either she’s not the faithful type or she’s going to break up with him.”

“Only one way to find out. Text her,” he urged quietly. You nodded and pulled out your phone.

_Not sure. Do you want to?_


End file.
